Laundry Day
by WolfMaN200
Summary: Summary inside but put in short words a love story between Noodle and 2-D it takes places after rhinestone video and is on laundry day.Disclaimer I don't own Gorillaz


**Laundry Day**

** Summary: This story takes place sometime after the events of The Rhinestone Eye. Life is returning to normal for the band (well other than the fact that, Russel is still a huge, there are two noodles, and for some reason 2D is scared of their guitarist). Now that there a family again they all must contribute and do there chores. Follow Noddle as she goes room to room throughout plastic bleach as she has to pick up everyone's laundry and also reveal her true feeling about her band mates. This includes her respect for Russel, her dislike of Murdoc, her loaf for her new cyborg sister, and her love for a certain singer. **

** Flashback (before Rhinestone):**

** As the sun was setting in the middle of the ocean the light shine revealing a giant man swimming in the ocean, it was no other than the gorillaz former drummer hip hop man, Russel. After hearing about plastic bleach he decided to head there himself and give, Murdoc a piece of his mind. Raiding on his head was a little hitchhiker, but closer look would reveals that the hitchhiker was no one other than the long lost gorillaz guitarist, Noodle. She was also on her way to plastic beach, but there was something different about her. It wasn't just the fact that she aged a bit, nor her new outfit, or even her new mask. No what made this Noodle different was that she was sad. No one could blame her after all that she's been through, but it made Russel feels better to know that under her sadness there was a slight hint of joy the joy of seeing her old family the green Satanist, and her beloved blue hair singer. 'I wonder what they would think when they see me' said Noodle in her head. As all these thoughts came to her head she couldn't help but feeling bad about herself since she knew how much she has changed her mind, her body, and….her face. That thought made her place her hand on her mask.**

** "Don't worry baby girl you don't have to show your face if you don't want to" said the giant Russle **

** "Are we there yet Russel-san?" Noodle asked as she let go of her mask. For her the mask wasn't just a fashion statement but a way to hide her face after the events of the EL Manana music video. **

** "Guess what I think we're almost there" announced Russel with a big smile.**

** It was night time in plastic beach the new gorillaz HQ, all was quiet the cyborg need to recharge for the night, while Murdoc the self-proclaim leader of the band is looking out his window as he sees something out in the distance a dome, then it dove into the water.**

** "Now what do you think that is hmmm (small giggle)" said Murdoc as he started to drink himself to sleep.**

** At the lowest level of the island there was a door with a sign that said 2-D's room inside there was a tall blue hair man with no eyeballs lying in his bed. Apparently this was one of those rare nights that he could get some sleep, without worrying about the whale that Murdoc paid off to keep an eye on him. But it seems that not even in his dreams he was safe. For some reason he has been having dreams where he is in a dark hallway. Screams everywhere, so he did what everyone else would do and started to run. When he reach the end of the hall there was a figure standing there a women for what he can make out, as he approaches her the woman turn to reveal she had no face instead she wore a mask that scared him so he ran. It was no use because the woman would always catch up with him and cuts his head off with a giant sword. **

** "Arghhh….why does this keep on happening!" screamed the tired singer "maybe if I sing I can go to sleep…hmm now which song to sing?" After a long look around his room the singer found inspiration a picture of the band Murdoc, Russel, and…Noodle. He knew what to sing.**

"**I saw that day,**

**Lost my mind**

**Lord, I'm fine**

**Maybe in time**

**You'll want to be mine". **

**(End of Flashback)**

Two weeks after Rhinestone:

It was morning and silence filled the halls of plastic beach. Then an alarm could be heard coming out of a room. As the alarm stop Noodle got out of bed and stepped into the shower, as she started to get dressed the first thing she did was take a good look at the mirror to see how her hair was, if she need some makeup, and more importantly if she had to wear her mask. As always the answer was yes. After she was done getting ready for the day she found a small note from Murdoc.

Dear Noodle:

This is Murdoc, if you're going to live here well then you're going to have to follow my rules:

Make me money (well that one goes without saying).

Don't kill the robot (we need a face to show the people since yours is a little… well out right now.

Lastly when I say do something do it, I'm the boss now this is my island. (By the way today is your turn to do the laundry try not to wake me up will you, I don't know why but I have a feeling that might get really hammer).

Love Murdoc

After she tore the letter in two she let out a big sigh, and took a basket and got ready to do her chores.

"This is stupid I'm too old for chores…That Murdoc is such a..." She walks away while muttering something in Japanese.

Her first destination was outside of the house were her giant father figure. She chooses him first because she knew that his clothes were going to be the biggest challenge. As she threw his clothes in the ocean she could help but think about how much she owes to this man. These guys raise her by himself, well with the help of 2-D. Thinking that made her blush a little it was no secret she loved him, it didn't matter how many men she knew that were her age there was something about him that she couldn't get enough of. After getting rid of his giant dirty clothes she climb to his head and took a nap somehow when she was a top of Russel head she felt safe.

After a good nap her next destination was inside the studio more specifically his room. The self-proclaim leader of the Gorillaz Murdoc, as she walk to his room she could already smell the alcohol. While making her way to his dirty laundry she trip on a wire. She followed the wire to another room where her 'sister' was. One look at it and she already wanted to puke how could they make a robot using her own DNA it made her feel so used, like she didn't mean anything to Murdoc the way he saw her she was replaceable.

**Flashback (two hours after rhinestone):  
><strong>

**After the bogyman manage to escape, and there were no more surprises now all that was left was getting the tension out. Sitting on his chair was Murdoc getting ready to hear what Noodle had to say. He knew he had to be careful of what to say since staring out the window was Russel getting ready to do anything to make sure that his little Noodle wouldn't get hurt. It was quite for the first few minutes. Just a nasty stare down between the bassist, and the guitarist, in Noodle side she had a giant drummer that would do anything for her. While on his side Murdoc had a fully armed robot that was asking for a fight, but that wasn't what surprise her, what did was that this robot looks just like her. She knew that was the first thing she need to talk about.**

** "What's with the robot Murdoc-san" Noodle asked and finally broke the silence.**

** "Ah yes where's my manners… Noodle meet Gorillaz new guitarist cyborg Noodle.**

** That news send chill down her spine, even Russel was a little taken back by this. **

"**Yeah you see after El Manana I did some traveling and found this place. Then I decided to bring the band together, well at least the important members…NO Offence hey there Russel" He yelled out the window, then quickly continued his story not wanting to hear a response from Russel. "Anyway I did some research and discovered that out off all of us you were the most popular, so I headed back to the crash site found some DNA, kept it on a jar had a whole bunch of robot parts ship in, and brought a noodle wig in the internet and well I'm not an expert but I think I did a good job (giggle)"**

**Every word that came out of his mouth made her want to kill him, but she had to keep her calm. She had no choice she had nowhere else to go, and also she was here because she wanted to see 2-D again. Then she remember when she was little she would stare at him sitting in the grass and stare at distance. One day she decided to put her finger in the hole in his eye.**

"**Please don't do that love" 2-D said and looks at how scare she got. So he warps his arm around her and picked her up. "Sorry about scaring you there luv hmm hey I have an idea you ever heard of zombie movie" he asked. Since back then she wasn't that good at English all she could do was shake her head no. "Then how about I introduce you to the best movies ever made" he announced. The rest of that day was them watching movies well until she fell asleep and he took her to her room. That day the young guitarist fell in love twice first with zombie movies, and also with 2-D, she can't put her finger on it but there was something about him that made her feel safe, warm, and happy.**

**Then as she became older she stop being his number one little fan, and turn into a teenager with a crush. Living with him only made her love stronger she was living a dream. Then her dream ended after el manana, but her disappearances help her mature. Now that she back all that she wants is for life to go back to normal.**

"**Anyway things couldn't have work out better now I have two guitarist, just imagine all the money I'll make because everyone would come to see the Noodle sisters!" announce Murdoc trying to contain his happiness. **

"**STOP calling her Noodle" Noodle yelled finally having enough of Murdoc voice.**

"**But that's who she is… She's you and besides remember how you always wanted a sister" Murdoc said as he pointed at the robot. Then the robot slowly raises its head and gave a smile.**

"**I said I wanted a sister not a replacement" Noodle said looking at the cyborg. Then the cyborg put its head down and frowned. "Why would you do this to me I thought we were band a family, and replace me with an ugly, useless, lookalike" **

**The cyborg finally had enough and jumped towards Noodle with guns in her hands. Noodle quickly got out of the way and grabs her sword, the sounds of gunfire were heard and Russel saw this and tried to break the wall. Realizing that his guitarist were going to kill each other, and also destroy his new HQ force Murdoc to put an end to the madness.**

"**ALRIGHT ENOUGH" Murdoc yelled as he jumped in the middle of the fight. "Noodle you can stay, but I'm goanna lay down some rules first this isn't Kong Studios is my beach so don't get any ideas of destroying it. Next you and Russel can be a family as for me I'm the leader your my employee, and so is the cyborg and last time I check employees don't kill each other were not animal…DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEARED!" **

**(End of Flashback)**

As Noodle started to pick up his clothes she took a good look at Murdoc while he was sleeping. 'How can someone party that hard' she though. Then she started to put the clothes in a basket his dirty shirts, his smelly pants, and his underwear with a stain on them she hopes it was just pee. Even though she sees Russel as a father, Murdoc has been a mentor because of him she knows all about the business side of her job as a musician. Even though she never had to worry about money a little knowledge never hurts anyone. As she was finishing putting away his clothes she notice the cyborg even though she was a psycho, Noodle still felt sorry for her even though she was Noodle she probably wasn't as free as she was. So Noodle took the cyborg clothe and put it in a basket. Hey everyone needs clean clothes.

Noodle could feel her legs shake and all her sweat running through her mask. She knew it was time, first she stepped in the elevator and press a button which took her down, then she walk toward a door that said 2-D. As she walked in she could see that he was asleep, but this time he wasn't knocked out because of the pain killers. No this time it look like he was trying to get a normal good night sleep. Noodle desperately wanted to crawl in bed with him like she used to, or wake him up so they can talk about things. But she knows what would happen he would start to throw stuff at her and throw her out. Call it a case of mistaken identity but apparently 2-D doesn't believe that Noodle is well Noodle. He thinks that she is the monster that he sees in his dreams, and that she was the one that gassed him. So basically he blames Noodle for ruining his life. As she starts to pick up his close she allowed her mind to take her to the last day they talk, a.k.a there reunion.

**Flashback (During Rhinestone):**

**The sound of the fighting couldn't be heard in the lower levels of Plastic beach so that meant that 2-d who was in the lowest level count hear anything, but he had a feeling something was going on. **

"**What's going on up there?" said 2-d to himself since Murdoc wouldn't allow any visitors except for the cyborg that would bring him food. Even though he knew she wasn't real because she had a giant hole in her head, just seeing Noodles face gave him some comfort. For some reason watching Noodle grow up helped him grow up as well. He was an expert in getting with girls, but the trouble was being in love with a girl. Ever since Paula his love life was more about making love then understanding it. Something in his heart though told him that Noodle was his second change for happiness. Then came El Manana where she went missing, he doesn't blame Murdoc for what happen, he mostly blames himself for being in the feel good inc tower, and not being with her on the windmill. **

"**At least that bloody whale is gone… Where did it go, where's my dinner, what going on around her!" 2-D was yelling while getting aggravated then he froze because he could see the whale coming his way. Something was wrong the whale wasn't turning it was coming right at him. His fear was coming true he was going to be eaten. He quickly put his mask on bracing for impact. Then nothing happened as he walk toward the window to see what happened then he saw a giant Russel surfacing. "AWWWWWWWWWW" Yelled out 2-D then seconds later he passed out. **

**Two hours later 2-D woke up scared because he had his nightmare again. Then he realizes what happen and he ran upstairs. "MURDOC…MURDOC…MURDOC!" scream 2-D running upstairs.**

"**DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEARD!" Screamed Murdoc finally stopping the madness. "Now I believe is dinner time how about it"**

"**Wait where is 2-D-san ?" ask Noodle.**

"**Well where do I begin" said Murdoc looking at Noodles face. Sure he couldn't see her face but he knew that what he was going to say was going to destroy her.**

"**Murdoc …Murdoc…Murdoc" scream 2-D as he ran upstairs. **

"**Well look who's here what do you want idiot" said Murdoc giving Noodle another evil look.**

"**I…I…I saw Russel except he was HUGE" yelled 2-D "There he is."**

"**D relax is just me…Russel" said Russel trying to calm him down.**

"**What happen to you!" ask 2-D finally calming down.**

"**Long story…but anyway how are you?" ask Russel trying to keep the conversation going.**

"**I could be better but… (2-d turns his head and sees who else is in the room) AWWWWWWWWWWW!" scream 2-D at the top of his lungs. 2-D couldn't believe that the mask woman from his nightmares has finally come to kill him. After he screamed he quickly jump behind the counter and started to hide.**

"**Alright what is it now" said Murdoc curious of what just happen. 2-D reaction also had everyone curious except Noodle that was more worried than curious it was scary to see her love so scared. Then something shock Noodle and almost broke her heart. "What's that monster doing here" 2-D asked pointing at, Noodle.**

"**Who her (small giggle) that's Noodle dumbass" said Murdoc trying not to laugh. As he pointed at the woman wearing the mask, and identified her Noodle the girl that he loved dearly something snap in 2-D mind. After all that Murdoc put him through saying that the woman that he saw in his nightmares was the girl he loves was the final straw.**

"**How could you Murdoc, I accept the fact that you kidnaped me and made me sing for you. I also accept that thing (pointing at the cyborg) as our new guitarist, but I can't let say that monster is Noodle" said 2-D getting serious.**

"**I'm telling you that's Noodle, I've always know you were an idiot but this is just hilarious." Laugh Murdoc in his evil matter.**

"**Let me tell you something I know that to you she was just dollar signs but she was more than that… I… I… Loved her she was always happy, and she never hits me. But it was more than that she was someone that I could have a connection with. I know you all think I'm probably sick or something but is true from deep down in my heart I love Noodle" said 2-D finally feeling a huge weight of his shoulders. Of all the things that he kept deep down in his heart this was the one that he felt like it was eating him up now he felt so relief. **

"**(Clap Clap Clap) that is very touching now how about you tell her yourself. (2-D still acting stubborn, Murdoc walk up to Noodle) Tell him" Mudoc asked but she didn't respond inside her mask she was crying after all this time how he felt about her was exactly the way she felt. **

**AS Noodle remain frozen 2-D went to the lift "I'm going to my room she can stay but just so you know none of them can replace Noodle, good to see you Russel talk to you later" 2-D said as the door close.**

"**Idiot" said Murdoc and simply walks away. **

**As the room cleared all that was left was Noodle. This was the hardest thing that she ever went through. She knew she wore the mask for a reason, but it destroyed her that she couldn't show her face now. All she can do is wait for the right time…**

**End of Flashback:**

Now that she was done with his clothes she took a long look at him. He was so peaceful even though she wanted him to wake up all that she can it hope that he is thinking about her. As she places her hand on her mask she gave a second though on taking off her mask. Then she remembers what Russel said so she decided to wait.

Now that she was ready to go she notice 2-D snoring. Even though there reunion wasn't what she expected it was the best day of her live. Now she knows that 2-d feels the same way about her. As she approach 2-D she starts to remember all that they have been through, and all the things that they're going to do together only when she's ready to remove her mask.

Until that they comes all that she can do is leave him a message.

"I Love you too 2-D-san" Noodle said next to his ear and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Feeling accomplish she take her basket and leaves because it was time to wash all their cloths. Even though it wasn't seen it looks like for now on 2-D will finally get a good sleep.

The End


End file.
